Warming Up To The Cold
by x.Arcanine.x
Summary: Fei gets close to her childhood crush, Jack Frost, but as Darkness returns, her life will be changed forever. Will Fei be able to help the Guardians, or will the Darkness crush her?
1. Loving The Cold

Fei was an average 17-year-old girl.  
She was average height, weight, and(so she thought) average looks. She had c cup breasts, and a beautifully curved body with slightly tanned skin and ice blue eyes. Her hair was light brown, with the perfect natural curls, any girl would kill for, which cascaded down to her mid back. The boys at school drooled over her and would do anything she wanted, to her great distaste.

"Finally, Christmas break!" She squealed as she got home from school that Friday afternoon. Ever since she was small, she held tight to her belief of the Guardians, though Tooth no longer visited her due to her lack of baby teeth. When she was 7, 10 years ago, the Guardians recruited a new member to help them defeat the Boogeyman, Pitch Black, and that new Guardian was Jack Frost. At first, like everyone else, she couldn't see him, but when she saw one of the neighborhood kids, Jamie, floating around across the street from her house, she knew it had to be him. Ever since then, she had a huge crush on the icy teen. Permanently 19, he had a great build, beautiful snowy hair, and eyes that matched her own. His always frost covered blue hoodie and brown skinny jeans added to his look, and him having no shoes always made her giggle. Last to his collection of strange, but alluring qualities, was his staff. He was never seen without it, making him seem dependent on it to live, but it was the key to his powers. Just one touch and something would instantly ice over with gorgeous patterns of swirling frost. The only thing that got between them a little, was her dislike of the cold. Sure she would go and play in the snow with him and her little brothers, but never for too long.

"I love my friends, but seriously, ice skating? I don't even know how to skate!" Fei sighed flopping on her bed.

"I could teach you." Came a voice from her window.

"Jack! You scared me!" She said laughing. She appreciated him for toning down the chill around her as she hugged him.

"You told North(Santa) what I want for Christmas right?" She asked.

"I didn't have to! He already knew." Jack answered happily.

"Of course! I always forget!" She giggled. Fei ran to her closet and grabbed the pair of ice skates her mom let her borrow and told Jack she'd meet him at the lake.

"Mom, I'm going to practice skating for tomorrow!" She called

"Alright, be back before 8!"

"Will do!" She said, and with that, she left, bundled as warmly as she could be.

* * *

"Jack, I'm ready!" Fei called to the immortal teen who was making sure the ice was safe. She stood up and wobbled her way to the lake where Jack stood waiting. No one was out on the ice that day, as everyone was probably Tweeting, or on Facebook.

"You had better catch me!" She warned her friend as she took her first step onto the ice. He put his usual smirk on his face before replying, "Maybe." But of course, the second he saw her stumble, he would hold her waist to steady her, making her blush.

"It's almost like walking, one foot, then the next." He said as he held her up while she scooted forward slowly. Jack let go for a minute to see how well she was doing, but she soon fell back into his arms.

"Hold on, I'll go in front and pull you." He said, earning a slight nod from Fei, but as soon as he let go, she fell forward, landing on Jack as he quickly shot in front of her to catch her.

"S-sorry." She stuttered as she saw what position they were in.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're saf-" he was cut of as Fei's lips brushed against his. She quickly pulled back.

"I-I'm so sorry, but I've had these feelings for you for a long time, and-" she was stopped by Jack's cool finger on her lips. He slowly replaced his finger with his lips once more, but this time the kiss was much more intimate. Fei's arms wrapped around his neck, while he held her hips in place. Their lips moved together, his cold ones matching her warm ones with each move. Jack got brave and licked her lips, asking for entrance, which she complied happily. Tasting him was like a rush of wintergreen mint, cooling her mouth both figuratively and literally.

"Ahem."

Both teens jumped apart, blushing madly as they turned to see Bunnymund leaning against a tree.

"Sorry to uh, interrupt mates, but North wants to see Frostbite here at the Pole." He said in his Australian accent.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing! Just let me get Fei here home." Jack mumbled as he pulled the girl to her feet. Bunny nodded, made one of his burrows and left the two flustered teens to go back to Fei's house. Once there, Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek, promised to meet her tomorrow, then flew on the wind to the Pole where North, and most likely all the other Guardians waited.

* * *

Fei walked in to her house to see her mother getting ready to leave.

"Sorry hon, work just called, I need to work in the next town over. I will be spending the night out. Your brothers are at Jacob's house for the night, so you have the house. No wild parties, 'kay?" Fei's mom said.

"Darn, I was totally going to have a rave!" Fei replied with a laugh.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow!"

With a hug, her mom left her alone for the night. She immediately ran upstairs and flopped on her bed, bored, and still a bit giddy from her kiss with Jack.

"I can't wait to see him tomorrow!" She sighed happily, then she licked her lips, tasting the very faint taste of Jack on them. She shivered in delight, then smiled broadly as she was glad to have shared her first kiss with her first crush. A knock on her window startled her out if her thoughts and she jumped up to see Jack smiling at her. Happily she let him in and hugged him tight, which he returned just as tightly.

"So, are you in trouble?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I need to stop freezing North's elves and teasing Phil."

"Phil?"

"Yeah, one of his yetis."

"Oh! Haha!"

The two teens talked for a while, before Fei looked at Jack's lips and smiled.

"About earlier, th-thanks. I'm glad to have given my first kiss to you." Fei said a bit shyly.

"Me too," Jack agreed, locking eyes with her. They smiled and leaned closer to each other, eventually meeting in a soft kiss. Fei leaned back to lay on the bed, and Jack laid on top of her, deepening the kiss. He pulled back for air, then smirked at the beautiful girl beneath him.

"What?" She asked with a small grin. Jack just leaned forward and nipped her nose, making her giggle.

"Now you are the only one who can say Jack Frost nipped your nose." He laughed. Fei smiled and Jack kissed her nose, then her lips, then he moved down to her neck and began kissing and licking it, making her moan and gasp.

"Oh, Jack!" She sighed. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I can do much more than just nip your nose." He whispered huskily, making Fei's eyes widen. She suddenly flipped them over so she was on top, then slid her hands under his frosty hoodie, feeling his cool skin under her warm fingers. Jack shuddered and slipped his hoodie off, allowing Fei to see his toned chest and abs. Involuntarily, Fei licked her lips at the sight as she kept tracing intricate patterns with her fingers. She felt Jack shift under her as he became more and more aroused, so she smirked and ground her hips down on him, causing him to yell out. She leaned down and kissed him, while letting her hands roam lower until she hit this pants.

"Not yet!" Jack said as he flipped them back over.

"My turn." He whispered as he slid his hands under her blue turtleneck, sending shivers up and down her body. He kissed her quickly before taking off her shirt, then her pants, leaving her in matching black lace panties and a bra. He could already tell she was turned on, but he wasn't done yet. He put his hands on her hips and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want this?" He asked

"Yes Jack." She whispered breathlessly. Jack smirked and nibbled her earlobe, then licked down her neck to the top of her breasts. He reached behind her and undid her bra, releasing her breasts for his eyes. Suddenly, Fei pushed him back and got on her knees in front of him, grabbing his pants, she pulled them down, then his boxers, leaving his shaft standing up in the open. Smirking, she grabbed it, making Jack yell out again as her warm hand pumped his cool member. As a drop of precum dribbled out, Fei decided to lick it up, making Jack jump and gasp.

"You are like fire!" He moaned, but then pulled her up and kissed her roughly while groping her breasts. Fei gasped and moaned into the kiss as he pinched her nipples, then moved his hands down to her lower regions. He felt how wet her panties were and pulled them off for her, allowing full contact between the two teens. Jack backed her up to the bed, then crawled over her as she lay down. Both were panting heavily, but neither stopped touching each other.

"Are you sure we should do this Fei? This can't be undone." Jack said, concern in his voice. Fei nodded and aligned herself to him. Taking that as a go ahead, Jack slowly pushed himself into her heat without cumming on the spot or hurting her. She gasped and closed her eyes, for it was a bit uncomfortable at first, but it got better until he hit her barrier.

"Fei-" Jack was cut off by her wrapping her legs around him and pushing herself onto him. He moaned, and Fei whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks. She kept herself tight to him until the pain subsided, then told him to continue.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you!" He whispered, but she just smiled and kissed him. He began slowly, until he felt her relax, then sped up a bit. Fei was still in pain, but it was also mixed with pleasure at each thrust. She kissed him roughly, just as he hit her g spot, making her moan in ecstasy. Jack kept going, causing Fei to make delicious chirps and moans until she clamped down on his member and screamed his name as she came. Jack came with her, filling her up with his cool liquid before collapsing next to her making them separate. Both teens were panting, drowsy from their orgasms, but they smiled at each other before cuddling up and falling asleep together.


	2. The Dark is Back

ERMAGERD! CHERPTER TERW! So, I honestly think it goes too fast, but its ok.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fei woke up to Jack stirring behind her.

"Morning." She mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning." He replied as he hugged her close to him, making her blush. Both teens were still naked from the previous night's activities, which made Jack blush as well.

"I have to shower." Fei said tiredly, but as she sat up, she cried out in pain and Jack was at her side in a half a second.

"I'm sorry! This is my fault! I wish-"

Fei cut him off with a kiss.

"I knew this was going to happen. Give me a day or two, I'll be better, I promise." She assured him, but Jack still looked doubtful.

"Help me to the shower?" She asked sweetly, and Jack picked her up and flew them there. Fei walked painfully to the tub and turned on the water to the perfect temperature before turning the shower head on and slowly stepping in. The water felt nice on her body and soothed her aching muscles as it ran down her body. She washed her hair, then her body a bit more gently. As the soap was rinsed away, she sighed, feeling better already. Suddenly the water turned chilly as she realized she had used up all the hot water. Turning off the water, she stepped out of the tub and grabbed her towel, beginning to towel dry her hair. She forgot Jack was in there until he took the towel from her and wrapped her up in it.

"Stop sulking! I actually feel much better!" Fei said as she was carried to her room by a still sad looking Guardian. He smiled again and hugged her tight.

"I'm glad!"

* * *

By that afternoon Fei had been able to do everything she would normally with only a little bit of pain.

"I don't want to go ice skating." Fei said sounding a bit grumpy. Jack looked sad for a second, but perked up.

"I'll go make sure the ice is thick, make it snow and be back soon." He told her and kissed her before flying through the door. Fei sighed happily, answered all of the 'Were r u?' texts, and watched tv.

"Jack left you alone did he?" Came a dark and familiar voice.

"Silly Guardians, think I will hide away forever." The voice said with a chuckle.

"Pitch!?" Fei gasped, fear clear in her eyes as she looked around for him.

"You hear me?" He asked surprised.

"No, I'm just talking to myself! Of course I can hear you!" Fei snapped, but soon gasped as the Nightmare King phased out of the shadows to look at her.

"You've grown." He said, almost in a purr. Fei shivered in fear and began stepping back, only to fall over as a blast of ice hit Pitch in the chest.

"Fei! Lets go!" Jack shouted as he threw one of North's snow globes. The couple jumped in and were transported to the North Pole. The second Jack landed, he picked Fei up and ran to North's office, kicking the door open.

"Phil!? How many times I have to tell you to knock!?"

"Sorry North, but this is important. Pitch is back." Jack said breathlessly. North turned and gasped. Fei was in Jack's arms crying and shaking.

"Is this true?" North asked the girl. She nodded and clung harder to Jack.

"H-he was checking me o-out." She whispered.

"I-I don't e-even know wh-why I'm cr-crying." She said with a sniffle. Jack kissed her nose, making her smile, and followed North out to the globe room. He put one of his swords in a slot and turned it, causing the northern lights to fan out over the sky. The group had only a little while to wait before Sandy got there, followed by Tooth and a few of her baby teeth, then Bunny.

"Jack and Fei have important news." North said before anyone could question him.

"Please tell us Fei." North continued quietly. By now she was standing on her own next to Jack, and she looked nervous as she began to speak.

"Pitch is back again." She said just loud enough for the Guardians to hear.

"Jack had just left my house to make it snow and thicken the ice for some skaters when I heard his voice. He seemed surprised that I could hear him, and he appeared in front of me, telling me I've grown a lot while checking me out." She said.

"You poor dear!" Tooth cooed while embracing the girl in a hug. Sandy pulled at her flannel pants and made images above his head of Pitch and a muscly arm and a question mark.

"His aura did seem quite strong, yes, but I also don't remember much what he was like 7 years ago." Fei said, earning funny looks from everyone.

"What?" She asked.

"You understand Sandy?" Jack asked and Fei nodded. Just then Phil the yeti burst in and began shouting in Yetish and Fei was surprised to understand what he said.

"I understand him too!" She said in awe. All the Guardians and Phil looked at her in awe, then at each other.

"So you could tell Jack that I think he's a stupid excuse for a prankster and needs to keep his staff out of my way unless he wants it broken?" Phil asked, making her and North laugh.

"I can." She said and gave Jack the message, which made him grumble and point his staff at the yeti. Fei grabbed it and glared at him.

"Come on Jack, now is not the time." She said.

"Fei is right!" Bunny said seriously.

"Pitch needs to be dealt with first."

They all agreed and began to work on a plan. North looked at Fei and smiled.

"You need to stay here until we deal with Pitch. Phil, make her clothes, she won't be able to go home for a while." He said and the yeti nodded. Jack went to follow, but North held him back.

"We need you here."

* * *

Phil measured Fei and had her pick out the materials for her clothes. She chose a forest green silk like material and a similar colored suede for shoes. Phil nodded and sent her back to the Guardians.

"We just barely beat Pitch last time! If he is stronger, we won't stand a chance!" Came Tooth's voice along with the frantic fluttering of wings. Before Fei even stepped in the room, her phone went off.

'Where the hell are you!? Do you know how worried I am!?' Said the text from her mom.

'Sorry, I am safe, I am at the North Pole.' She sent back, only to get an angry text back. 'Stop joking! I need to know where you are now!'

'Im not lying mom! Track the location! I'm with the Guardians!' She replied. After that she ignored the texts and walked boldly into the room, her head held high.

"I want to help." She said, her voice strong, leaving no room for arguments, but of course Jack was against that.

"Fei, you can't! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't. Give me a bow and arrows and I will be as much help as any of you." She said. Sandy made a bow of sand and handed it to her with an arrow. He made a target about 20 feet away, and told her to shoot. Getting into position, she aimed and shot, hitting the bullseye squarely in the middle. All the guardians were impressed and Sandy gave her another arrow, this time telling her to hit an elf, as it would only put it to sleep. Fei smirked and aimed for a particularly fidgety one and shot, hitting it right in the butt, making it fall down asleep.

"Fei, you shoot like hunter!" North said happily.

"You can help, but remember, Pitch is dangerous and can hurt you." He added, and just as he finished, the moon cast a ray of light on the girl, making everyone gasp.

"Manny? Are you sure? Fei is just a girl! She has long life ahead of her!" North said to the moon. Suddenly he turned and looked at her, happiness clear in his eyes.

"Your destiny is with us! You are new Guardian!" He bellowed with a smile. Fei was shocked, but happy, and eagerly accepted. Just then Phil walked in with her dress and shoes, giving them to the very satisfied girl.

"They are perfect, thank you."

* * *

To see Fei's yeti made outfit, please visit my DeviantART page! Look up AlbyTheArcanine and you will see it in my gallery!

Please R&R


	3. A New Arrival

Oh hot damn! Chapter three is up! Finally a look into Fei's powers, and some more FeixJack sexy time! I hope you enjoy, as always!

* * *

Fei sat in North's office using the elf sized tools to make her own bow and arrows. A soft knock at the door made her stop her work.

"Come in!" She called cheerily. North walked in and admired her work.

"Very nice! You have talent!" He said with a big smile.

"It's hard using tools so small, but they give me greater detail." She said as she continued carving intricate vines into the wood of her bow. North chuckled and nodded.

"Yes! They are great for detail."

Fei laughed, as she was quite small compared to the Guardian of Wonder, and he uses the same tools with ease. He left Fei to her work, and allowed Jack to slip in as he left.

"How goes it?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Good, but I don't know how to break the news to my mom." She replied. She finished the leaves she was carving and grabbed a thin rope. Looping it over one end of the bow, brining the other end down and looping it over the other side. She reached into a jar that had some of Sandy's dream sand, and sprinkled it over the bow. It began to glow, and turned a gorgeous gold, the carvings looking almost lifelike, and the wood smooth. She did the same to the leather quiver with at least 50 arrows in it, and everything turned the same beautiful gold.

"Wow! Sandy sure is something!" Jack said in awe at the girl's handmade weapon.

"Yeah, and the arrows are infinite! Something North did so I would never run out." She explained shouldering the quiver and grabbing the bow. The gold looked good with her green dress and shoes, making Jack gaze at her with love in his eyes. Fei looked at him and smiled, leaning in to kiss him. Jack eagerly accepted the kiss and hugged his girlfriend.

"The big pooka has invited me to his warren to have me practice with my bow. I need to get used to the way it feels." She said and took Jack's hand in hers, dragging him to where the Easter Bunny waited.

"We're ready!" Fei said happily.

"We!? Hold it sheila, I said nothing about bringin' Frostbite!" Bunny argued.

"Please? I promise he'll behave!" She said sweetly.

"Won't you Jack?" She added with a glare. He sighed and promised to behave. Bunny finally agreed and opened up a tunnel, of which Fei eagerly jumped into and ran full speed to the other side, not waiting for Jack or Bunny. There was a flash of grey fur as Bunny dashed past her, then a blast of cold air as Jack flew by in pursuit.

"Thanks guys!" She called as she ran after them, emerging a minute later in the bright sunlight of the Warren.

"Never race a rabbit, mate!" Bunny said with a smirk at Jack. The boy brushed it off and turned to his girlfriend to see her panting heavily.

"Jeez guys! Don't wait up for the girl without powers!" She said flopping down on the soft grass and soaking up the sunshine.

"While we're down here, we should also try to find your center." Jack said thoughtfully.

"Mine is fun, North's is wonder, Bunny's is hope, Sandy' is dreams, and Tooth's is memories. But what is yours?"

"I've never thought about it." Fei said sadly.

"Well, what makes ya happy?" Bunny asked. Fei thought for a minute before answering.

"Anything to do with art and nature, especially the forest and animals."

Silence.

"Well, no need to figure it out right away! It took me a couple of days!" Jack said with a soft smile.

"Now lets get you shooting!" He said. Making a target out of very thin ice about 10 feet away, he told Fei to go for it. She took aim and shot, hitting the outside of the target. The arrow dissipated, leaving a hole in the ground where it landed.

"Ok, I've got it this time." She said as Jack made another target. This time, she aimed a bit lower, making her aim perfect. This went on for half an hour, the targets moving farther away each time, up to 50 feet, and some were placed in odd places where it would be hard to hit, but Fei made it each time, either in or very close to the bullseye.

"We've got ourselves a natural Katniss Everdeen!" Jack said laughing as Fei punched him jokingly. She had made him watch the movie with her because she was sick one day and wanted some company.

"I have a request." Fei said to Bunnymund.

"Can we go to California? They have the Redwood forests and I need to see something."

"Ok, but we can't stay too long." He said, curious to see the girl's motives. They took the tunnels, Fei riding on Bunny's back to save time. They came up in the middle of a redwood forest, the sound of birds and insects filled Fei's ears immediately calming her.

"You two, stay out of sight and don't make a sound!" She said as she sat on a huge rock. It was maybe 10 minutes before a gray fox came by, looking at Fei with curious golden eyes.

"Who are you?" The fox yipped at her.

"My name is Fei." She replied calmly.

"You understand me?" The little fox asked, clearly shocked. Fei nodded and the small canine swiftly climbed up the rock to get a better look at her.

"You smell like rabbit! Do you have one?"

"One of my friends is a rabbit, but he is much too big for you to eat." Fei said giggling.

"No rabbit is too big for me!" Replied the fox in a high pitched bark.

"Well, this rabbit is taller than me, and probably weighs about as much as a mountain lion."

"Oh. Well I have to go find food, I'm hungry." The fox said, then walked off into the forest.

"Bunny, Jack? Did you hear that!?" Fei asked, excitement rolling off of her in waves.

"All I saw was you talking to an annoying fox." Jack said.

"Oi! That was amazing! You can talk to animals!" Bunny exclaimed.

"I know!" Fei said.

"Wait! Bunny, don't move." She said seriously, slowly walking behind him. A mountain lion's scream made Bunny start shaking as he slowly turned around to make sure Fei was alright.

"I will not let you hunt him!" Fei said calmly.

"Stand aside, you scrap of meat! This is my dinner!" The big cat snarled, its fangs bared.

"No." Fei said. The cat looked puzzled as it realized Fei could understand it.

"Bunny, in a tunnel."

"What about-"

"NOW!"

Bunny made a tunnel and jumped in it, closing the entrance. The mountain lion crouched, ready to pounce on Fei, but she pulled an arrow out, loaded it, then took aim.

"Don't make me." She snapped, arrow aimed at the animal's heart. The cat hissed and backed off, stalking back into the trees. Jack just sat there in awe, watching Fei interact with the dangerous animal.

"Bunny, lets go." Fei said as she put the arrow back in the quiver.

* * *

When the three got back to the Pole, North was gone, delivering presents, as it was Christmas Eve. Fei said goodbye to Bunny and found the room that was hers for the time being. She slipped the quiver off, hanging it and the bow on a coat rack, then kicked off her shoes, before changing into the clothes she came in, ready for bed.

"Is there a shower here?" She asked Jack.

"Yup, follow me." He replied, leading her to a room a few hallways down. She smirked and locked the door behind them, making Jack look at her questioningly.

"Shower with me?" She asked silkily, making Jack blush.

"I won't make it too hot." She added as she stripped down again, turning on the water so it was tepid. She turned and saw Jack undressing, already half aroused. Both teens stepped into the water, lust in their gazes as they eyed one another. The water was just cool enough to make Fei shiver, but also just warm enough to make Jack hot. Fei leaned forward and kissed him, grinding herself on him, earning a moan.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you again." Jack said worriedly.

"I'll be fine. It'll be easier this time." She replied. Jack saw the sincerity in her eyes and picked her up, placing her against the cold tile wall and pushed into her. Fei moaned at the feeling, kissing Jack as he pushed into her.

"Faster!" She gasped, and he obliged happily. Fei arched her back as he hit her spot repeatedly, earning delicious moans and gasps from her. Her muscles clamped down on him as she came, the heat from her core rushing over him, making him moan her name as he came as well. The teens pulled apart and washed each other before getting out and drying off. They got dressed and walked to their room, falling asleep in each others arms, completely exhausted.

* * *

R&R! I really appreciate it! :3


	4. Discovering

Oh snap! Chapter four! It seems Fei has grown on Phil! Anyway, as always, enjoy!

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Boomed North's voice the next morning, waking Fei and Jack from Sandy's sweet dreams.

"Come on! It's present time!" Tooth said excitedly. Sandy nodded and made symbols of presents above his head with a big smile on his round face.

"Aww, you guys didn't have to get me anything." Fei said.

"Saving me from Pitch was enough."

"Nonsense! Christmas is time for joy, and everyone can always have extras!" North said as Fei got out of bed. Jack had fallen back asleep and was snoring lightly. Fei pried his staff from his hand, and watched as he reached around for it.

"Not funny, give it back." He grumbled, opening one eye to look at the Guardians.

"You'll get it back when you join us in North's office." Tooth chirped as everyone walked off.

"Fine!" He grumbled, standing up and stretching. Fei tossed it to him and the group headed to North's office. The tree was heaped with presents in brightly colored wrapping paper, and gift bags of all sizes.

* * *

"Thank you all so much!" Fei said happily hugging each Guardian in turn. Tooth got her a new toothbrush and toothpaste, for hers were at home, Sandy got her a plush pillow with dream sand inside for nights she had a hard time sleeping, Bunnymund got her some watercolor paints, a couple sketch pads, and really nice paint brushes, and North got her a carving knife and a book that changed into whatever novel she wanted to read with just a thought.

"And here's my gift." Jack said, kissing her passionately, making her blush brightly. When they pulled apart, everyone cheered.

"So, care to show us the inner artist?" Bunny asked, grabbing a pencil off of North's desk, and tossing it to the girl. She caught it and grinned a bit.

"I guess." She said a bit nervously. She sat cross legged on the floor and opened a sketch pad, drawing very light circles and lines. She began adding darker lines and details inside the simple sketch, and the drawing slowly started to become a mountain lion, lips curled back in a snarl, fangs out and eyes glinting. Fei added muscle definition, claws, whiskers, shaded it, then signed it along the cat's tail, so small it was almost indistinguishable from the art itself. She handed the sketchbook to Bunny, who stared at the drawing in awe.

"It's just like the one from yesterday!" He said handing it to Jack, who agreed. The other Guardians were given the pad to look at, and each were as amazed as they saw the girl's skill.

"Look at its teeth! I'd hate to have to collect those!" Tooth said as she gazed at the drawing.

"Yeah! They're even worse in real life!" Bunny said, a shiver going down his body.

"You mean to tell be you three were face to face with an angry puma?" North asked incredulously.

"Not angry, just a bit crabby. She was hungry and I know I get crabby when I'm hungry!" Fei said shrugging. Jack nudged her and whispered.

"Tell them!"

She looked proud of herself, and stood up with a smile.

"My powers are to speak with animals! I had a short conversation with a curious fox and saved Bunnymund's fluffy behind from the mountain lion." She said, nudging the pooka at the last bit.

"That must be so exciting! Oh, I would love to talk to the owls and bats I fly with at night!" Tooth squealed excitedly, and North nodded his head, thinking over what he had just heard. Suddenly Phil burst through the door, shouting with his arms in the air.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" North and Fei said back at the same time. Phil have Fei a neatly wrapped package and had her open it. She gasped as she pulled out a gorgeous sage green peacoat made from the softest wool she had ever felt. Under it was a pair of fuzzy deep green boots, perfect for winter days.

"I-I don't know what to say! These are beautiful Phil!" She gasped. The stitching was perfect, the size was perfect, it was, well, perfect! Fei burst into a huge smile and hugged the yeti, earning a nervous hug back.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled away.

"Oh, and for Jack from Phil..." She said, a small smirk on her lips.

"Ta-da!" She said, smacking the bow from the present on the boy's forehead. He stepped back for a second, then glared as everyone started laughing.

"Well, we had good Christmas, but I still want to see Fei talk with an animal." North said

"We can pick up later. Lets go see the team!" He said as he walked off, leaving everyone to follow. Fei slipped her coat and boots before following, knowing it was quite chilly in the stables. The group walked to an elevator, and rode down to the bottom floor if the workshop, turning down a wide corridor to the stables. Fei was taken aback at the sight of the reindeer, they were huge! The second North walked in they all began to get worked up, jumping around in their stables, ready for another flight.

"You take over from here. They usually only listen to me, but I want to see you try!" He said to Fei. She nodded and walked farther in, the reindeer looking at her curiously.

"Enough! There will be no flying today!" Fei shouted over the noise, and all the animals stopped, looking a bit sad, but one reindeer put his ears back in a challenging manner and snorted at her. The stall door was labeled 'Donner'.

"You're not North! Who says we won't fly?"

"I do, because North told me." Fei said back, challenge clear in her tone. The reindeer all lifted their heads in surprise because one, no one talked back to Donner, and two, she understood him.

"Oh yeah? How do I know you're not lying?" The large stag asked.

"I don't know, how do you know I'm not making this conversation up as I go along?" She shot back, making the rest of the team put their ears back in fear for the girl. One kick from Donner's powerful legs could be her end, but to everyone's surprise, the reindeer straightened up and nodded at the girl in front of him.

"You are something." The animal said with a snort, a sort of smirk on his face.

"I like you!" He concluded.

"I'm glad, because I'll be around for a while." She said before bidding the whole team goodbye, and leaving with the rest of the Guardians.

"That was something." North said scratching his bearded chin.

"He never takes no for an answer, but you seemed to change his mind. Even I could feel! Your aura around animals changes, it seems to say 'I am friend not foe, but do not underestimate me.' Interesting." He said gazing at Fei with inquisitive blue eyes.

"I thought it was fantastic!" Tooth said, and Sandy nodded his head, pictures of her as a little girl and a dog appeared above his head with a question mark.

"No, it wasn't until North said my destiny was with you guys did I begin to understand other things." She answered.

"And yesterday with the mountain lion, your aura reminded me more of a warrior." Jack said as he stood by her.

"Well, my emotions do change around different animals, almost as if I share their emotions as well." Fei said.

"We need to discuss more, but for now, let us celebrate new Guardian, and Christmas!" North said, heading for the elevator with Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth. Jack picked Fei up bridal style and took off into the air, calling down to everyone else.

"See ya at the top!"

Fei giggled and held in tight as they flew through the workshop to the globe room.

* * *

Jack and Fei waited for the other Guardians, talking about her newfound abilities.

"I have been thinking, and I know how to help fight Pitch." Fei said a bit nervously. The flutter of Tooth's wings stopped Jack from replying, as she zipped in between them.

"Ooh, how?" She asked.

"How what?" North asked curious about the interaction. Bunny and Sandy came in behind him and looked at Fei curiously.

"Well, I think I know of a way to help beat Pitch." She explained. The Guardians all nodded, urging her on.

"I was thinking that maybe I could recruit some animals."

Silence.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid, but-"

"No, not stupid, risky." North cut in.

"We would need to talk to big animals, ones who won't scare easily." He mused aloud. Sandy made an elephant above his head, but Fei shook her head.

"They are actually quite peaceful creatures who try to avoid violence." She explained and he shrugged.

"You know, Pitch's nightmares are made from his sand, maybe, instead of putting real animals in danger, Sandy could make a group of his own sand helpers!" Tooth said, looking excited. Fei nodded and smiled at the fairy.

"Good idea! Sandy, do you think you could make either wolves or lions?" Fei asked. The little man nodded enthusiastically and formed a large golden wolf from his dream sand, wisps of gold flowing off of its pelt as it moved, its bright blue eyes glowing as it looked around.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Jack said, getting a smile from Sandy.

"Yes, it's perfect! We will need a lot more though." Bunny said, and the look on the Sand Man's face seemed to say 'No problem.'

"You are the best!" Fei said picking Sandy up and hugging him tight. If he could've blushed, he would've, and if Jack could've gotten more jealous, he would've.

* * *

I will post pride awing of Sandy's wolf on my DeviantART as soon as I have time!


	5. Standing Through the Pain

This chapter is based off of the song "Stand In The Rain" by Superchick. As always, enjoy!

* * *

With the preparations ready, the Guardians set out in search of Pitch.

"Sandy, lets let the wolves out." Tooth said as they entered a particularly dark forest. The little man nodded and made a pack of 15 dream wolves.

"See if you can scent any nightmares." Fei said to the largest one, and it ran off with the rest in tow, noses to the ground and in the air. Without warning Fei was grabbed roughly and pushed into a tree, strapped there by shadows.

"Hello Guardians." Came Pitch's smooth deep voice. He stepped from the shadows, in front of everyone and smirked.

"Pitch!" Both North and Bunny growled.

"You won't be needing these." Pitch said taking Fei's weapons and tossing them away.

"Get away from her!" Jack snarled, pointing his staff at Pitch's chest.

"Ah, ah! I wouldn't do that!" Pitch replied, tightening the shadow that was around Fei's throat. Jack immediately stopped and backed away, tears in his blue eyes.

"Is say it was nice to see you all, but that would be a lie." The Nightmare King said with a chuckle as he grabbed Fei close to him and disappeared into the shadows. The last the last thing Fei heard was North yelling that he wouldnt get away with this, and Jack screaming in rage.

* * *

Fei was brought to Pitch's lair and put in one of the huge cages that hung from the roof of the cave. She wasn't even near Pitch, as he just left her there by her self to fall into a deep sadness. When pitch came by an hour later, she wouldn't even look at him. She wouldn't let him see her cry, she wouldn't let the shadows attack her, or let Pitch have the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

"You know you can't hide your fear." He said with a smirk as he unlocked the cage, ready to grab her if she tried to bolt, but she just sat there, her back to him, keeping her tears back. Pitch dragged her out and grabbed her throat, squeezing hard as he looked into her eyes, a sick satisfaction swimming in the golden depths. Fei didn't struggle, she stood her ground, staying as strong as she could as he let go and her world almost turned black as she gasped for air. The pain was horrible, but she stayed standing, determined to show Pitch she was not intimidated, and she would be saved.

"They will find me." She rasped, but Pitch just laughed.

"It will be too late, you will be mine by then." He whispered in her ear and she shuddered.

"I'm already Jack's." she spat back, making the Nightmare King glare at her, this new knowledge surprising him a bit. His glare turned into a smirk as he pinned her to a wall and bit into her neck, licking the mark after as her blood welled out. She did nothing, not even gasp as the pain shot through her body. She wanted to fight back, but he seemed to have her pinned by more shadows, and her fears whispering in her head that she was done.

'They will find me, I know they will! They have to!' She thought desperately as Pitch began undressing her, her dress thrown to the side and her panties ripped to pieces as they were torn from her body. The shadows let her go, but she can't run, as Pitch phases into the shadows and just watches her. If she even tried, he would catch her, so she just stood there, wanting to give up and shrink into nothing.

"So brave." Came Pitch's voice from everywhere at once, his shadow surrounding her, but she still stood strong. He phased behind her, grabbing her hips and slipping one hand forward, fingers rubbing her sensitive clit. Her hips bucked forward on their own accord as the pleasure built up. She tried to fight to get away, but a shadow wrapped around her neck and tightened until she stopped.

"I will break you down slowly, I will make you beg for more, I will make you cum for me as much as I want." He whispered in her ear, licking the shell after, making a small moan slip out of her perfect mouth. As one hand kept pleasuring her lower regions, Pitch's other hand reached up and caressed her left breast, gently at first, but soon speeding up as he heard her moan more often.

"Are you enjoying this my dear?" He asked, his smirk sounding in his voice as well.

"No!" Fei snapped, trying to get away once more, not caring if she was strangled by the shadow around her neck. Pitch turned her around and looked at her, his eyes silver now as lust clouded them. Fei was ashamed at herself as she knew she was wet. Pitch did as well, his robe dissolving, leaving him bare. He was aroused and he pushed her against the wall once more, thrusting into her without a second thought. Fei yelled out in pain, as Pitch was larger than she was used to, but it soon became shouts of pleasure, to her horror. Pitch smirked and bit her neck again, making Fei hiss in pain as he broke the skin and lapped up her blood. The rock wall scraped her back with each thrust, making her wince each time. Finally giving in, Fei began to cry, the thought of Pitch doing this to her and her enjoying it made her break, tears falling down her cheeks to splash onto her and Pitch's chests. Pitch came and filled her with the strange feeling of warmth, making her cum as well, making her cry harder.

"You are wonderful." Pitch purred, licking away a tear before it reached her chin. Fei turned away, and with the last of her strength, punched the Nightmare King in the face before slumping to the ground, exhausted, sweaty, and bleeding. Pitch spat out blood and scowled, phasing into the shadows. Fei heard the sound of horse hooves and fear seized her. The nightmares had probably come to finish her off. She looked up to see them glowering down at her when she got an idea; touch them. The second one came close enough, she touched it and it slowly changed from a black horse, to a golden wolf. Standing up slowly and painfully, Fei got her dress back on, then her shoes. The dream wolf whipped its tail, flinging some of Sandy's sand towards her, and it became a towel. She gratefully cleaned the cum from her legs and opening before turning to the second nightmare. It whinnied and snorted menacingly before charging the dream wolf, but the creature was ready and leapt for the horse's throat, clamping its jaws down, spreading the golden sand over it, changing it to a pile of Sandy's dream sand. Fei touched it, thinking of an eagle. It formed and she smiled.

"Go to the Guardians and bring them to me." She said before allowing it to fly off into the small hole in the roof of the cave. More hoof beats sounded down one of the many tunnels and 15 more nightmares galloped in, Pitch riding in the lead.

"So you can form the Sandman's sand into whatever you want? Tell me, what else can you do?" Pitch asked sarcastically. A nightmare strayed to close and Fei touched its nose, turning it into a dream wolf.

"That." She said.

"And, I can speak to animals." She said, making Pitch laugh.

"And how does that help you in any way?" He said.

"Like this." She whispered, looking up to the ceiling of the cave and whispering a few words. Suddenly, angry screeches and the sound of flapping wings sounded. Bats in the hundreds crawled out of the crevices they had been hiding in and swooped down at Pitch and his nightmares. He laughed and the nightmares swallowed them into the cages that were their bellies, but the bats slipped through the 'bars' and continued their attack. The dream wolves jumped forward and took out the distracted nightmares, allowing Fei to create a pack of about eight more wolves, each ready to fight.

"Thank you all. There is no more need to fight for me." Fei said loudly, and all the bats flew back to their hiding places. Pitch was shocked, but also furious and a bit frightened. She was powerful.

"You had better keep your mutts close." He spat before riding away.

* * *

"How are we going to find her!?" Jack shouted, emotions swirling around his heart like a storm; anger, hate, worry, sadness, and despair. North held the boy close in a fatherly way and comforted him. It was beginning to get dark, but suddenly an eagle made of sand flew above the Guardians, making them all gasp.

"We need to follow it!" Bunny said as it flew back the way it came, leading the Guardians to their newest member who waited for them with a flicker of hope in her chest.


	6. A New Friend, A New Discovery

Another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Tooth, Jack and Sandy took to the air, while Bunny and North kept up on foot, following the sand eagle. It suddenly dove down into a small hole in the ground, where they could hear soft sniffles of a girl crying.

"Fei!" Jack shouted, and she replied.

"Jack!? Oh thank goodness, Jack!" She screamed before breaking down into more tears. Bunny ran forward and widened the hole, allowing Jack to zoom in and scoop Fei up to safety. The wolves dissolved and came back to Sandy just as more nightmares came to see what the fuss was about.

"North Pole." North said before throwing one of his snow globes and taking everyone in with him.

* * *

Fei had bathed and brushed her teeth, making sure to get as much of Pitch off of her as she could before seeing North to clean her wounds.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jack snarled as he saw Fei's neck and back.

"I swear on my Guardianship-"

"Jack, you're not helping by acting up!" Bunny snapped as he helped North patch Fei up.

"I need peroxide." North said, his voice strangely somber. Bunny passed it to him along with some swabs to use.

"This will sting, but you are strong girl. I am proud of you." North said in a fatherly tone as he gently cleaned away the dried blood and cleansed the wound. Sandy stepped up and began making symbols above his head. He made a heart and the Guardians, then a brain followed by an eagle, and a muscly arm and her with a plus sign next to the Guardians.

"He says that we love you and it was a smart move to use the sand to make eagle to find us. You are a strong girl and welcome as Guardian." North said.

"I know. Thank you all." She whispered, tears forming again.

"I love you all too. You are the best family I've ever had, and I am proud to be a Guardian." She said. Tooth smiled sadly as she hugged the girl gently.

"Let's get you to bed. You need a good rest." She said, helping the girl to her room, where all of her stuff waited. Jack followed and got her the pillow from Sandy to help her sleep. She took it gratefully, laying n the bed, allowing Jack to cuddle with her and Tooth to tuck her in.

"Thank you." She whispered, getting a nod and a smile in return. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the dream sand got to work, giving her sweet dreams.

* * *

"Jack?" Fei whispered as she woke up, scared that he had left her.

"I'm here." He whispered back taking her hand in his own. Fei started crying again.

"Hey, it's ok, don't cry." Jack said worriedly

"I'm s-sorry. I-I just ca-can't grasp what h-happened. I-I don't want t-to believe it." Fei sobbed into Jack's chest.

"Me either." He whispered, rubbing her back.

"He said h-he was going to m-make me his." She said, wiping her tears away.

"But I told him t-that I was already yours. Y-you should've seen h-is face." She added with a small smirk. Jack smiled a bit, sitting up to stretch.

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Ok, let's go. North has given us reign of the kitchen."

The two got up and opened the door only to see everyone standing there as if they were listening. At the look Fei gave them, they all straightened up and laughed nervously.

"You had sweet dreams, yes?" North asked and Fei nodded with a smile.

"Good! How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine, my neck and back are a bit sore, but I feel good otherwise." She said shrugging.

"We'll have a look at them." Bunny said stepping forward. He looked and gasped.

"North, look at this! She's healed!"

"That's not possible!" Tooth gasped, zipping over to get a better look. North looked confused, but smiled as he saw that all of the girl's wounds were gone.

"You are a wonder!" He said as he smiled at her.

"You go make some breakfast! Don't be afraid to throw elves out." He said as Jack took her to the kitchen.

* * *

"I need to get back outside." Fei said that afternoon. Sandy and Jack looked worried, but gave in as long as both of them went with her.

"Thanks guys, I just need to be back out with the animals." She said smiling at the two.

"Get your coat and boots, we're going to Alaska!" Jack said happily. Sandy nodded, looking excited to see Fei's powers on wild animals. He made a sand plane and let Fei climb in to the second seat before taking off towards Alaska, Jack in tow. Fei enjoyed the view of the clouds as they flew through them, and the land below them flowing by like a river. She lot track of time before they started descending to a snowy slightly forested area. The first thing Fei saw was an arctic fox, which bolted into the trees as they landed. Sandy helped her out and she shouldered her quiver and bow before starting off. Jack made it start snowing, huge fluffy flakes drifted down from the sky collecting on Fei's jacket and hair.

"Little fox?" She called. No response.

"I am not here to hurt you, I promise."

"Why did you come in a flying machine? They always bring death!" Came an angry yip.

"Not this one, this one brings sweet dreams. It belongs to my friend Sandman." She explained. The arctic fox peaked its head out and sniffed.

"It seems safe." He whispered, before he yelped in surprise.

"You can understand me!?" He asked and Fei nodded.

"And where is this Sandguy?" He asked suspiciously.

"Sandy, you can come out." Fei called and he stepped out from behind a tree, waving shyly to the fox, who turned to him and barked out a laugh.

"He's so tiny!"

"He may be small, but don't make him mad, he can get mean!" Fei said with a smile.

"Do you want to meet Jack Frost? He is the one who makes it snow." Fei said and the fox nodded.

"C'mon out Jack!" She called, and he hopped down from a nearby tree.

"Hey there foxy!" He said as he smiled at the animal.

"You make it snow?" The fox asked and Fei translated. Jack nodded and raised his staff, making it snow harder.

"Wow, you are the weirdest two-legs i have ever met!" The fox said before running off.

"Did I scare him?" Jack asked, slowing down the snow.

"No, he thinks we're strange. Animals also don't have the same mentality as we do and often don't say goodbye before leaving." Fei explained. Suddenly there was a snapping sound and a pained howl.

Fei ran towards the sound, unconcerned about getting lost, only about finding the animal that was hurt. She almost ran straight into a wolf of whom began snarling at her to back off.

"Hey! Calm down! I can get your paw out of that trap!" Fei said quickly, motioning for the two other Guardians to stay back.

"Go away human!" The wolf snarled, her fangs bared menacingly.

"I am not just any human, and if I have to I will show you who the alpha is here!" Fei snarled back, showing her teeth as well, knowing this was a sight to the wolf that she was not backing down. The wolf looked surprised, and calmed down a bit to look thoughtfully at the girl in front of her.

"You can speak to me." She said.

"Go ahead then, get me out of here." She sighed. Fei nodded and kneeled down, not caring how cold her legs or hands got.

"Those god damned careless hunters! Leaving their bear traps out during the winter." Fei snapped as she pried the steel jaws apart. The wolf gratefully took her paw out, but soon began snarling again.

"He's here!" She growled, her eyes locked onto a man in the forest. Fei quickly took her bow off her shoulder, and loaded it.

"What the he is your problem!? That is my wolf!" The man shouted as he got close enough to see what happened. He pulled out a rifle and aimed it at Fei.

"I will give you five seconds to step away from that wolf!" He snapped.

"And I'll give you three to drop your gun!" She snapped back, pulling her arrow back, ready to shoot. The man looked taken aback at her boldness, but only chuckled as he cocked the gun. Jack walked over, tapping the man's gun with his staff, freezing it solid.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted as he watched his gun slowly turn to ice before dropping it.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe where I can heal your paw, please do not panic, I don't want you to get hurt." Fei said to the wolf, pulling out one of North's magic snow globes.

"North Pole." She said before throwing it. She helped the wolf through it, calling back to Jack and Sandy to meet her back there. She landed with the wolf on top of her, scaring North and the elves at the sight.

"Where did you bring me!?" The wolf snarled, standing over Fei dominantly. Fei pushed the wolf off, wrestling with her, and growling until she had the wolf pinned on her back.

"I took you to the North Pole, the safest place I could think of for you to heal! Attack me one more time and you will regret it!" Fei snarled. The wolf just sat there stunned for a few seconds before laughing.

"I like you! You have a wolf's spirit!" She said. Fei got off of her and helped her up.

"Ok, am I sleeping, or did you just show wolf who top dog is?" North asked, his blue eyes wide as he looked at the two.

"This is real." Fei said as she examined the animal's crushed paw.

She spread the canines toes gently to assess the damage and the wolf began whining in pain.

"Gentle!" She cried and Fei apologized. A strange feeling entered her fingertips as she ran them over the wolf's paw. When she let go, her paw was completely healed, and both North and the wolf were looking at her in awe.

"Wow! You healed me! Thank you!" The wolf howled, wagging her tail happily. Now that the snow had melted Fei could see what color she was. She was a gorgeous silver wolf with a dark stripe down her back and a white underbelly, and yellow eyes. Just then Jack and Sandy burst in. North welcomed them as always and Fei waved enthusiastically.

"Let's go rest." She said to the wolf, who followed her to her room.


End file.
